


What Happens at Comic Con

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Charlie are at Comic Con and they're pretty smashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens at Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> First published smut. Sorry it's so short. Please enjoy.

Jo slammed open the hotel door of her and Charlie's room. They were at Comic Con for Charlie's birthday and they had just gotten back from the bar. They may or may not have gotten matching anti-possession tattoos on their hips while they were out.

Jo slammed the red head against the door as soon as it was closed, kissing her sloppily. Charlie started to walk away from the door, their lips still together. She pushed the flannel off Jo's shoulders and pulled the tank over her head. Jo did the same with her.

"You have too many layers," Charlie muttered between kisses, pushing off her jackets.

"Sorry," Charlie mumbled, helping the process of undressing go faster.

Jo laughed into the kiss.

Soon the girls were on the bed, all clothes gone, and Jo was hovering over Charlie. The hunter worked her way over Charlie's jaw to her neck. She moaned and gasped as Jo sucked on the tender spot where her neck met her shoulder. She was definitely going to have a hickeys later. Jo moved down, nipping her collar bone and stopping at her breast shortly to suck and nip there before moving to the other.

"Holy shit," she breathed.

Charlie brought her own hands up to knead into Jo's breasts, before leaning up to do the same.

"Fuck, Charlie," she gasped.

Jo pushed the computer nerd back onto the bed and continued her earlier menstruations. She licked above the new tattoo that sat on her hip.

"God, Jo," she gasped and moaned.

The girl looked up at her wickedly as she nipped at it before dropping a kiss on her sex.

"Oh god." She squeezed her eyes shut with anticipation.

Jo smirked as she licked a stripe up and jamming her tongue in.

"Jo," she yelped, grasping on the sheets. "Fucking hell."

Jo moved her fingers to tweak at the girl's clit. Charlie writhed under hear, jerking her hips. Jo moaned into her making the girl gasp.

"Jo, Joanna," she murmured her name like a prayer.

Jo chuckled into it and the vibrations were too much for Charlie.

"I'm gonna-"

She broke off with a gasp as her stomach heated and coiled. She gripped the sheets and screamed as she came, Jo lapping her through her orgasm. Charlie fell back onto the bed, not realizing she had lifted off it, gulping down oxygen. Charlie blushed slightly, she hadn't came that fast since she was a teenager. Jo smiled at her, climbing onto the bed. Charlie caught Jo's lips quickly before pulling back with a smirk and a glint in her eye.

"Your turn," she whispered.

Jo's eyes rolled back as she let out a moan.


End file.
